


OTP/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of various OTP/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	1. Balance is Key (Lotura/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love life is a joke. And to make matters worse, you have a really attractive guardian angel and guardian demon. What could go wrong?

So you know how in cartoons the characters sometimes have this little angel on one shoulder and a little devil on the other? Well, those cartoons have it half-right. Firstly, angels and demons are both real, very real. Secondly, they do like to try and sway your decisions, even the most inconsequential of decisions. The shows didn't get everything right, though. The little angel and the little demon aren't so little. In fact, both of them are taller than you. Also, they only have the appearance of an angel and demon when they want to, meaning most of the time they appear to be human. Not everyone has them either, at least not as far as you know. Allura, your angel (literally), told you as much. When you asked why you had been ‘chosen’ or whatever, your demon, Lotor, answered that he was assigned to you first. Allura butt in that she had come to make sure Lotor couldn't do any damage. So in short, you had them both out of sheer luck, or lack thereof, depending on the day.

“Guys, I’m home.” You tossed your jacket in the direction of the couch, not really caring if it actually made it to its destination. “Welcome back, (Y/N).” You smiled; being around Allura always made you feel calmer. You needed the calm right now, after the hellacious date you’d just been on, pun not intended. “Did it not go well?” She took your hands, eyebrows crinkling with worry. As she held your hands, hope and happiness flooded through you, your stress fading away. You smiled at her. “Not really, but it’s nice to be home.” “We could always show him what he’s lost. Make him regret his actions to his very core.” Arms circled around your waist, a sense of mischief and adrenaline replacing the calm Allura had given you. Allura fixed Lotor with a scolding look and he slowly retracted himself from you. “You know very well that (Y/N) shouldn’t do that. Moving forward is the best course of action.” Now they were going to bicker, it was like that every day. At first, it had been annoying, but you’ve grown fond of the back and forth banter. At this point, you were pretty sure they argued just to argue and not because they actually had any malice towards each other. “Do either of you want tea? Hot cocoa?” “Your finest scotch-” “I’ma stop you right there. You know I don’t own anything near the shit you drink.” Lotor sighed dramatically. “Demon Cocoa then.” Demon Cocoa was your own personal recipe. When Lotor first arrived you were incredibly intimidated by him, so anytime he asked for something that would burn when he drank it you experimented with various spices and alcohols in order to achieve the optimum burn. When you realized that the kind of liqueur he drank would cost twice your rent and the ones he ‘settled’ for would soon cause you to go bankrupt, you put an end to it, insisting that he stick to what you made him. Thus came the Demon Cocoa, a recipe that consisted of the highest cocoa percentage hot chocolate mix you could find (a super bitter dark chocolate), a teaspoon of pure cinnamon, a half a teaspoon of chili powder, a dash of nutmeg, a dash of cayenne, and copious amounts of whipped cream. You couldn’t stand the stuff, but Lotor seemed to swear by it. To be fair, you refused to drink what you made for Allura too, it was far too sweet. Angel Tea, as you’d lovingly named it, was a milk tea made extra creamy, with vanilla powder, a splash of rose water, and slices of fresh strawberry. Altogether, it was cavity inducing. You’d usually just settle for whatever was left in your pantry.

You three sat down in the living room with your respective drinks. You were quiet, zoning out as the tv droned on about whatever the other two had decided on. Why had your love life been such a massive failure recently? You were fairly attractive and your personality was pleasant enough. You weren’t saying you needed suitors lining up to ask for your attention, but a single date with someone who wasn’t a jerk would be nice. “...don’t you think, (Y/N)?” You shot up upon hearing your name. “I’m sorry, what?” “I was saying that they should have just told Phoebe that the commercial wasn’t using her voice. I mean it was obvious enough and she was wound to find out eventually anyway.” “They were trying to be good friends and preserve her feelings.” What was that about arguing just to argue? “I’m sorry guys, I’m just a little distracted. Doesn’t Phoebe think it’s her voice anyway?” “Well, yes, but that is beside the point.” You sighed, truth be told you really didn’t care about whether or not they should’ve told Phoebe sooner. Smelly Cat is iconic and all, but your heart just wasn’t in it. Immediately they became attentive. “Was it that loser from earlier? We can set his car on fire.” You saw flames in Lotor's eyes for a moment and it chilled you to the core. “No, that’s- that’s alright. It’s not just him, it’s all of them. It was Jo from last week and Kimi before that. Each and every one of them either had something bad to say about the food, place, or hell, even me, or they had the manners of an unruly toddler. And I know that this is hardly the worst problem I could have, but is it really so much to ask that I can just go on a decent date for once?!” “(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I had no idea that this was weighing on you so heavily. I will do everything I can to lead the pure of heart to your path.” “Pure of heart? Who says they want someone so vanilla?” He grabbed your chin pulling you toward him stopping only when his face inches from yours. “Perhaps they wish to be wooed in a way they could’ve never dreamed of.” He pressed kisses along your jaw, causing your breath to catch in your throat. “What do you say? Do you want to-” You were ripped away from him, finding yourself suddenly surrounded by flawless white wings and being held close by Allura. “Don’t you dare lay another finger on them. I will not allow you to taint them with your ridiculous delusions.” His smug grin only became wider. “Really angel? I thought you would be above envy. After all isn’t it a capital vice?” You couldn’t see it, but you could hear Allura splutter. “I am not envious.” “Really, because I don’t see why else you’d take form.” Lotor was grinning and you could see his teeth sharpening, the purple tint coming over his skin. He was changing into his true form too. Probably so he didn’t feel like he was on a different playing field from Allura. “You are one to talk, taking form right in front of them, have you no decency?” “They don’t mind, do you?” A clawed hand traced down your cheek and you blushed. There was no denying that he was very attractive and this form only emphasized that point. The same was true of Allura's angel form. “See. They’re all flustered and I barely touched them.” “Or perhaps they’re just upset that you refuse to accept their personal space.” “You’re one to speak, angel. You’re literally embracing them.” Allura seemed to finally realize this and let you go, wings no longer holding you in place. “I am terribly sorry (Y/N). I had not realized what I was doing.” You laughed softly. “It’s no problem, Allura. Your wings were very soft.” She blushed, the pink tint emphasized by the stark white of her hair. Lotor scoffed. “Soft? Feathers will never compare to the silken texture of plush fur.” His tail dangled over your face, the tip of the tail tickling your nose. You couldn’t argue that his tail wasn’t soft because it was soft, ridiculously soft. Allura huffed. “My wings have been purified by the gates of heaven and you suppose your tail is softer?” “You don’t believe me?” Lotor moved his tail to flick Allura under her chin. She shoved him away. “Enough of that! (Y/N) clearly likes my wings more.” You were beginning to think they weren’t arguing over softness. Their body position only proved your suspicions. They were arguing over you. Was it actually possible? Wouldn’t an angel prefer someone kinder, more holy? And wouldn’t a demon prefer someone more playful and flirtatious? But then again, Lotor seemed to be flirting with Allura as much as he was with you. And Allura didn’t necessarily disagree with you when you said he was attractive when she first arrived. “Would the two of you stop bickering? You both have wonderful mystical forms, okay?” “I couldn’t have worded it better.” Lotor had a smug grin on his face before realizing what he had just admitted. It was Allura's turn to grin teasingly. “I was unaware you thought so highly of me.” “I never said I thought highly of you, angel. Besides, didn’t you hear? The mortal likes the both of us.” Oh wow, really nice of him to throw you under the bus like that. “I uh- me?” You pointed at yourself hoping feigning innocence would help you. It didn’t. “Lying is a sin you know. You really should tell us the truth (Y/N).” Since when did Allura flirt? And with you of all people. You crossed your arms defiantly. “So what if I think the both of you are attractive. Is that some kind of crime?” “Not at all, I’m just surprised.” You shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. Being blunt about it did nothing to ease how flustered you were. “Then perhaps I should offer my gratitude at such a courteous compliment.” 

Before you could fully process what was happening, Lotor’s lips were on yours. He nipped at your lower lip, sharp teeth leaving a stinging sensation in their wake. You gasped, and he took the chance to slip his forked tongue into your mouth. You felt helpless and drunk, a feeling that you were relishing in. Kissing Lotor made you feel reckless and your heart pounded with adrenaline. He pulled away too soon, leaving you with bruised lips and ragged breathing. It took you a minute to clear your mind from its syrupy state. “Angel, you really should try. They're delicious.” “You are a brute. Kissing such an unsullied person like that should be a crime.” “I’d like to see you do better.” “Fine, if it will get you to stop your incessant blabbering. (Y/N), would it be alright with you if I-” You nodded before she even finished her sentence. She blushed at your eagerness. “Alright then.” Her kisses were much gentler. They started at your temple leading down to the corner of your mouth. Each kiss was barely more than a brush of her lips over your skin, but it still sent chills pleasantly through you. Her lips stopped just short of yours, barely brushing against yours. Your heart pounded and you wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture her lips with your own. You didn’t get the chance as Allura did just what you had been thinking about. Her kiss may not have been as rough but it was just as intoxicating. When she finally pulled away you were left once more in a daze. Lotor rolled his eyes. “Was that supposed to be a kiss?” “They seemed to enjoy it.” "I'll show you what a kiss is supposed to be." In one swift movement, Lotor had pulled Allura into a kiss. And much to your surprise, she kissed back. They pulled apart a moment later, breathless. “I suppose I should give you more credit,” he spoke between breaths. Allura nodded her agreement, “You could still care to be a bit gentler, but I guess I can see where some of the appeal may be.” Holy shit, this was the actual first time they’d ever complimented each other. “What do you think, (Y/N)? Who kisses better?” “You both do. Hands down.” They both laughed, the sound warming your heart. Maybe you had been looking too far for love. “Hey, do you guys wanna maybe go get some dinner?” “Are you asking us on a date?” “That entirely depends on what your answer is.” “Both angel and you? I’d love nothing more.” “I suppose we could.” You grinned, yeah, you’d definitely been looking too far for love. Because these two right here were all you needed.


	2. A Fantastical Fate (Plance/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a phoenix, may have fallen in love with not just one, but two humans. Whatever will you do?

Humans fear what they don’t know, that’s how it’s always been. That’s why your kind had to stay hidden. Well, your kind and others like you. You weren’t entirely human, although you could certainly pass as human more than others could, so you guess you should consider yourself lucky. That being said, you couldn’t help but find humans fascinating. There was something about them that you’d always found strangely alluring. Two humans, in particular, were the ones that had caught your attention, if you were being completely honest.

Lance was a photographer that would sometimes hold photoshoots in the forest where you lived, although, from what you’d heard he did photoshoots near bodies of water more often. They inspired him, is what people said. He was beautiful- stunning even. He was behind the camera usually, but occasionally he’d snap a few pictures of himself. You couldn’t blame him, he was more of a masterpiece than the models he’d take pictures of. You even got to talk to him once, in your human form of course. He was as charming as you’d imagined him to be, if not more.

The other human that you were taken with was Pidge, a florist. She was short, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in personality. You’d picked up some flowers for your friend (they’d needed you to go pick them up as they couldn’t pass as human) at her flower shop once and she had set up a mix right on the spot. It was as if the flowers spoke to her. And the way she laughed- you almost set yourself on fire with how flustered you were- literally. 

But you, you weren't human like them. You could pass as one of them, sure, but ultimately you weren’t. If you tried to stay in your human form for too long you'd start to overheat and feel a searing white hot pain. Eventually, your body would force itself back into its true form whether you wanted it to or not. Keeping the act up was also difficult when you were feeling something intensely, like when you’d felt flustered around Pidge or that time the harpy broke up with you. You hadn’t been able to take human form for a week. The longest you’d stayed looking human was around a month, but the last week was one of the most uncomfortable weeks you'd ever had. That’s not to say you didn’t like your true form- that of a great bird of prey, feathers the colors of a dancing flame. In the sun you looked like a fire flickering wildly. You weren’t actually on fire, of course. If you were, that’d mean you were moving on to your next life cycle, not that it’d make much of a difference, but you’d rather continue living at the age you were now. 

It was a cold afternoon, the chill of fall in the air. You figured a hot dirty chai latte was in order. The barista was friendly, and you realized after a brief moment, that he was not in fact human. He was using some kind of glamour to conceal the fact that he had nine tails and fox-like ears. You smiled, the humans would never be able to see through the glamour. It was nice to see someone inhuman being able to coexist so easily. “Order up for (Y/N).” “Thanks. Nice glamour, by the way.” To any evesdroppers, it would sound like you were complimenting his style, but you were sure he knew what you were talking about. For a second he studied you before smiling. “Sure. Thanks, how did you…?” “Oh, you know. I come from Phoenix.” He laughed at your less than subtle code. “Phoenix, huh? Hey, I get off in a couple of minutes would you mind waiting up?” “Sure.” You sat in a corner booth away from the crowds and watched. A lot of people here weren’t what they seemed. It reminded you of that book- Glass Houses- that you’d read back in high school (yes even monsters received an education), where there was a cafe where humans and vampires could mingle. While this was certainly no even playing field, the amount of monsters in here was impressive.

The kitsune barista broke you out of your reverie. You had expected him to say something like, let’s go somewhere to talk where there aren't tons of humans, but instead, he pulled out the chair in front of you and sat down. “So, phoenix, huh?” You laughed, a sound that was more disbelief than amusement and that left as soon as it came. “Yeah.” He nodded like he was really thinking hard about this information. “Cool. I’m Shiro, it’s great to meet you.” “(Y/N). Do you really think this is a good spot to be talking?” He smiled. “Sure. The whole place has magic. Humans have no idea it’s any different from any other coffee shop. And even if they do start to think something is off, the second they leave,” he held his closed fists in front of him and then opened them toward you like an evil wizard might in a movie, only without the finger wiggles, “poof, they don’t remember a thing about any magic at all. The owner thought our kind needed a safe space.” “I can agree with that.”

Several minutes later the door chimed and instinctively you looked. In walked the two most beautiful humans you had ever seen. You had no idea they came to this place, although to be fair you knew next to nothing about them at all, so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. Shiro seemed to realize your attention was elsewhere because he glanced around before trying to follow your line of sight with his own eyes. An even brighter smile than the ones he’d had from before appeared and he stood up. “Oh, hey guys!” Wait! He knew them!? How!?! “Shiro! Good to see you again. You on break?” Shiro glanced at the clock. “Sorry, my break just finished. But I can get you your coffee.” Lance grinned and you swore your heart stopped for a second. For a human, he really had a lure about him. Behind him stood Pidge looking pretend annoyed that Lance was blocking the entrance. You didn't know they knew each other. Oh no. Were they dating? “Sounds great, buddy. You already know what I want right?” “You always get the same thing, if I didn't know it by now, what kind of barista would I be?” “Still an impressive one, Shiro. Lance’s order is not something the faint of heart can remember.” “Hey! My order isn’t THAT complex- oh who is this?” The who he mentioned was you. Any clever words or charming remarks you might've made died in your throat. “(Y/N). They’re nice. You guys should talk to them while I make your drinks.” Oh my god, was Shiro intentionally trying to kill you? “(Y/N), huh. How do you know Shiro?” It took every ounce of courage you had to meet Pidge’s eyes. They were full of life and curiosity, and the caramel color gave off a warm homely feel. “We, um, actually just met.” “Oh? That’s cool. Good to know Shiro hasn’t been keeping such a cutie away from us.” You felt the familiar heat over you as the flusteredness began to consume your human form. No- you needed to stay calm. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, you couldn't blow it by turning into a phoenix right in front of them. Pidge elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be a creep, Lance.” He gasped dramatically as if her words actually hurt him. “A creep? I was not!” You giggled at their exchange and they looked at you in wonderment for a brief moment. Pidge was the first to turn away as she adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “I’ve seen you before, right? I swear I’ve seen you before.” You nodded, pleased to find out she remembered you. “Yeah, I came by the flower shop a couple of weeks ago-” “Right! Gardenia, Jonquil, and Daisy.” How did she remember that? Lance looked at her bemused although you weren’t sure why. “Uh- yeah. My friend said their date really liked them. So, um, thanks.” “Those were for your friend?!” “Yeah?” Why did she sound so upset? Lance opened his mouth about to talk, hopefully, to explain things when Shiro came over. “Orders up!” “Thanks!” Lance grabbed his drink and Pidge’s arm before rushing out. You frowned, of course, you messed this up.

Despite the major heartache that the coffee shop had brought, you returned there almost daily. Shiro was quickly becoming one of your best friends. Today when you came in, Shiro already had your drink ready and was waiting for you. You laughed. “Am I that predictable?” “No, I can just see the future.” He chuckled. You laughed along, stopping halfway through a laugh to deadpan at him. “I can’t tell if you're joking or not.” He shrugged, winking playfully. “That’s my secret.” “Well you know-” The door rang and in walked the very people you had assumed were avoiding you. You didn't realize they were here, at least not until Shiro called out to them. It seemed they too just noticed you. As soon as Pidge noticed you, she became flustered and tried to leave. What did you do? Lance pulled her over to your table in spite of her attempts to get past him. “Lance, let me go I- hmph… Hi.” She greeted you and Shiro, making sure to avoid eye contact with you. She looked embarrassed. Why? You couldn't imagine. Lance moved over to Shiro and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said must have been pretty surprising because Shiro pulled back with his eyes slightly widened. “Gardenia?” Lance nodded. “Why is she-” “Because they gave the bouquet to their friend.” “Lance, shut up it’s not even important,” Pidge butted into their cryptic conversation. Lance frowned, seemingly greatly troubled by her brashness. “I can’t. It’s only fair they know what’s going on. You can’t keep avoiding them.” So they had been avoiding you, or at least Pidge had. “Fine, tell them if you really want to. I'm going to go get a coffee.” Lance sighed, slipping into the seat next to you. You looked worriedly at him and he offered you a reassuring smile in exchange. “Sorry about that, she can get kinda,” he waved his hands, “when she doesn’t want to deal with her emotions.” “Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought we were getting along well the other day but then you two rushed off and now you’ve been avoiding me, I think?” “Yeah… Sorry about that. Look when Pidge arranged that bouquet for you- have you heard of floriography?” You shook your head ‘no’. “Okay well, it’s kinda like this way of communicating without actually talking. An arrangement of flowers is basically a way of saying something. Since she’s a faerie, it’s how she felt most comfortable telling you how she felt, sometimes she forgets not everyone knows wh-” “She’s a faerie?!” Lance and Shiro both looked at you with confusion written all of their faces. “Yeah? You didn’t know?” “No, I didn’t know! I thought you both were human.” Shiro laughed, the sound carrying on into his words. “The fact that they were friends of mine didn't tip you off? Lance is a merman and Pidge is a faerie.” “Oh my god, I feel like an idiot, it seems so obvious now that you say it.” Lance had since begun smiling again. “Wait, okay, so I get you two aren’t human but that doesn’t explain what the bouquet has to do with it. I mean it had what, gardenias, daisies, and this one other plant I can't remember the name of, I think it was ju-something.” “Jonquil.” Pidge had come back, looking less irritable but just as self-conscious. “It was jonquil, it means yearning.” Yearning? Was it possible that she actually liked you? “As in-” “Yeah.” “I didn’t even finish my question, though.” “I knew what you were going to ask. Look since you clearly don’t feel the same way can we just go?” “Who said I didn’t like you?” Pidge looked at you suspiciously. “Why would you? Don’t lie to me just because you feel sorry for me, I don’t want your pity.” “I’m not lying. I’ve-uh actually had a crush on you for a while now.” “And Lance,” it was Shiro who spoke up and you wanted to punch him in the arm. You could feel the heat begin to tug you into transformation. At least until Lance looked at you with a dazzling smile. As if they had rehearsed it, Pidge and Lance both spoke, “Really?” “Uhm, y-yeah. But I know that you might not-” “That’s fantastic! Lance and I’ve been dating for a few years and when we saw you we were both taken with you.” “Pidge wasn’t sure how to approach you about it, so I tried to the other day. As you know it didn't go as planned… But now- this is great!” Shiro patted you on your back in congratulations before returning to work. Pidge took his seat. After getting over the initial awkwardness, you found that you felt right at home with the two of them. You all had even agreed to go on a date later that week. You had a feeling this was the start of something absolutely magical.


End file.
